Girls' Night Out
by Ran-Manwen
Summary: "Hey, guys!" Caroline smiled brightly to her best friends "I think we should go out somewhere together. You know... club, party" - Action is settled after 3x09;girls' friendship and Klonnie;two-shoot
1. Chapter 1

**There is my first (let's say) song-fic. Obviously the center of attention are girls' friendship and Klonnie; Action is settled after 3x09 (it was written some time ago) It was meant to be two-shoot, so enjoy!**

**Characters belonged to their rightful owners: LJSmith & CW TV (unfortunately).**

**Reviews will be welcome :)**

"Hey, guys!" Caroline smiled brightly to her best friends. Bonnie always wonders how she could be so optimistic even though she just broke up with Ty. As soon as Caroline catch them up, she said what was probably going on her mind all day. "I think we should go out somewhere together. You know... club, party" she started making some moves like dancing but girls didn't show their enthusiasm to this idea. "Oh, common'! We are young, free and a little tired. We need something to relax!" Bonnie glared at Elena with this _she-will-not-stop-until-we-agree_ look. "Ugh, you are so _not fun_ lately!"

"I think it's not a bad idea..." started Elena slowly and Caroline's smile spread all on her face immediately. "I cannot remember when we had lately our little girls' night." Bonnie was still not sure if she wanted to spend this evening watching them, all broken-hearted girls trying to have fun. "We didn't have lately enough time for ourselves, Bonnie, we can do it. Together." Her puppy brown eyes _so similar to Jeremy's_ were begging her to give them all chance to keep their friendship. One of the things still _normal _in this crazy life of them.

She sighed heavily.

"Okay, I think we can go." She smiled when she looked at all happy Caroline, clapping her hands in excitement.

"So I thought we can go at this tonight's party at the Grill... You remember rules?" Bonnie glared at her amazed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Bonnie! It was our tradition! We cannot give up it only because of vampy-witchy staff!" She burst out but then quickly came back to her business voice. "So. Obligatory are: sexy, I mean really sexy," there she looked at Bonnie meaningfully "...clothes, heels and good fun."

Elena only nodded and walked away to her lessons while Bonnie and Caroline were continuing their walk to Chemistry class.

"So... what do you think about this whole Ty situation? What I should do?" Caroline finally showed her real face and hidden problem which was biting her.

"I don't know, Car." Bonnie sighed. "I think he just wanted to protect you." she shrugged and quickly added as she saw Caroline's face tensed. "Of course he shouldn't have done it that way. But don't you see? He still cares." Bonnie bat her bottom lip thinking about Jeremy choosing to love ghost instead of her. "He's still Tyler you love." She finished finally.

Caroline let out a slight sigh.

"I know you have right, Bonnie... You always have, but I... I don't know if I can trust him. If he is our friend or Klaus's ally, I hate this no-knowing if I can trust him."

Bonnie glared at her in sympathy and touched her shoulder showing her, she still has somebody on who she can relay. Caroline mumbled only 'Thank you' as they walked into class.

* * *

><p>Evening came surprisingly quickly and Bonnie found herself looking for proper clothes for the party. Caroline had right, it was kinda nice to finally stop thinking if she had enough power to do something and instead of it just enjoy her girly side. Doing a make-up, picking clothes and deciding which of them match her better – it all was so different from her now everyday life. <em>And that is a good change, <em>Bonnie thought checking herself in the mirror.

Tight clothes were bringing out her slim body with all its curves. It was simple but enough for the girl's night out. Strapless, beige top looking like bodice set with skinny jeans and _only for Caroline's sake_ Bonnie thought putting them on, nude, beige heels. Now when she was looking at her reflection in the mirror she felt satisfied with herself. Long brown hair curled on the ends and fall on her shoulders and even her green eyes were shining to her brightly. She put on her jacket and took a purse walking out of her bedroom.

Her earlier happiness disappeared when she looked down at the downstairs before her. 'Damn!' How could she have forgotten about it? She started walking down carefully but quickly decided it would be easier if she caught banister, so she did.

As she finally reached ground floor, her only thought was _"Dancing will be impossible tonight."_ She sighed already tired.

"Fine." finding new determination in her mind, Bonnie pulled the doorknob and made a few steps on her porch. Putting keys into purse, she checked time on phone by the way. _"Oh, my God! It's already 11 pm.? Now, I'm dead."_ She kicked herself in mind for being so slow and was so preoccupied by these thoughts that she nearly fall from her own few steps.

Good for her, someone managed to catch her and helped her keep the balance. Bonnie gasped shocked by this totally awkward incident and turned to thank her saviour but words stuck her in the throat.

She was glaring at devil himself. Klaus. She felt sudden cold which she didn't noticed before. Or maybe it was only fear?

"What do you want here?" her voice was harsh and was meant to hurt.

"So I see I would not get my _'Thank you'_?" he smirked slightly looking her right in the eyes.

"In your place, I wouldn't count on it." this icy feeling wasn't disappearing and what was even worse she felt goosebumps showing up all on her arms and back.

"That's a pity, I was always thinking witches are the kindest creatures." He raised his brows but Bonnie didn't responded. She was only looking at him so he decided to continue his talk. "You look ravishing, hadn't I told you yet?"

"Playing _English gentleman_ won't make you friends here." she shrugged already impatient because of his behaviour. He smiled at her.

"I'm just being honest." Original took one step more and brush a lock of her hair gently behind her ear. It was enough for Bonnie, she didn't want him so near herself. Power in her reacted immediately, she hadn't even realised what was happening, until she saw Klaus flying in the air and hitting nearby tree.

"So you like it rough, hm?" he hissed through gritted teeth standing up and dusting his shirt, he wasn't smiling or smirking anymore. "As you wish." Klaus was back in his place, only few centimeters between them. "I came here because Mr _oh-so-good_ vampire..." Bonnie narrowed her eyes on him, _is it possible he is talking about "his friend", Stefan?_ "...took something from me and I, want IT back." He accented each word. "By the way I should teach him few lessons..." Klaus added after few seconds like he was talking to himself.

"So?" she tried to keep her voice still while looking into his cold, grey eyes.

"So I want YOU to trace him."

"And what makes you think I will do anything for such a bastard?" She hissed angrily.

"Well, love, I think your sweethearted friends would want to live few more days or even months." he was smirking again and Bonnie didn't like it. _No_, his smirk didn't mean anything good for her. "So?" he repeated her earlier question, even accenting it in the same way.

Bonnie bat her bottom lip. This was her sign of making decisions, though in this case she never really had a choice. She shook her head to throw unwanted thoughts away.

"Right. I'll do it." He smiled as if she had given him a candy.

"My girl..." he caressed her cheek only with his fingertips. "So." He clapped his hands together like after making good business deal. "I guess I owe you a drive after taking so much of your precious time?" His voice was lurked in sweetness and Bonnie was glaring at him astonished. _How could such a monster trying to be charming?_ her mind must have been cheating her. _It isn't real,_ Bonnie stated finally. Klaus looked back at her as she didn't say a word after his proposition "Oh, common'. You cannot make me believe, you will be able to drive a car in such shoes, when you can't even walk in them." he pointed at her new, totally sexy and totally uncomfortable heels.

Bonnie sucked her breath. _When did my life become so surreal?_

"There is no way I would trust you, so don't even think I'd go somewhere with _you."_ she finished this sentence with slight disgust just to sting his pride. "And you owe me further more than just '_a ride'_ for not killing you _yet_." Her words were meant to be a threat but he must have had totally different sense of danger.

"Well... That sounds good, love." He smirked. "But unfortunately I had made some plans for tonight," Klaus shrugged. "so I can only give you a lift to this bar and drunk friends of yours." Bonnie shivered. _He couldn't thought I was serious, could he?_

This thought made her terrified. So much that she didn't even fight when he took her arm. She put herself together just in time, when they stopped in front of his black limo.

"No..." Bonnie shook her head and took step back.

He raised a brow looking at her as he looked by the shoulder. "It's just a car..." She could have told he was annoyed.

"Car, bike, horse... Whatever it would be. I -'m-not-getting-in!" maybe he was annoyed but damn it all, if she wasn't even more irritated!

Her refusal wasn't gone well by Klaus. Probably (even for sure) he didn't use to many of them in past, especially from women.

He caught her arm tightly and hissed right into her ear.

"Get in now! Or my tonight's meal will consist from some of your classmates." he made his hold slighter and Bonnie easily shook it off her, going towards opened door of elegant car. She could have easily felt Klaus's stare on her back and she bet he was proud of himself for making her obedient.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is. Finally I found time to update it's last and final chapter for this little two-shoot. Really BIG Thank You for all reviews and alerts :)**

**Roxie567: well, I might post here something called "Girls' Night Out 2.0" if you want and use there your idea with broken car xD Just give me answer if you're interested and I'll write it ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**(Characters belonged to their rightful owners: CW & LJSmith)**

* * *

><p>As Bonnie finally made her way towards her friends, she realised that in one Klaus had right, they were already drunk. Caroline was smiling flirtatiously to some random guy while Elena was giggling at this. Bonnie sighed and put a smile upon her face. She didn't want to destroy this evening for them.<p>

"Finally Bons, we have already thought that you chickened out..." Caroline said to approaching witch.

"I have some problems with car by the way..." she lied quickly.

"So drink with us your sorrow..." Elena picked up her half-empty glass higher.

"Em, I don't..."

"Of course, you will do it." blond vampire cut her off waving at the waiter. "Look at these hotties at the bar... Maybe we will find new dates." Caroline smirked towards them and they smiled back.

Bonnie slowly sipped her drink. Well, it tasted quite good. Thankfully, Caroline could have compelled bartender and waiter to give them alcohol. After one more drink she even joined giggling Elena and world wasn't so full of sadness anymore.

But then Caroline got some _'fantastic'_ idea.

"Guys, do you remember how we used to spend our evenings?" Elena shook her head waving to waiter for another drink. And Bonnie wasn't even paying attention to her friend's words, because she was observing couple playing billiards like she and Jeremy used to do. "Come on! You couldn't just forget it!" Caroline looked at them shocked. "One word: ka-ra-oke." She smiled.

"No way. I have no voice, Car." Elena negated the idea quickly.

"Lena, stop!" Blondie was determined to have fun. "Think, how long ago had we done something crazy? Something just for fun?"

"Last Homecoming Party?" she asked shrugging.

"We both know it wasn't fun. Not for us" Vampire pointed at the three of them.

"Fine!" Elena sighed standing up.

"Good girl..." Caroline smiled to her reassuringly. "Now your turn Bons." At this moment she realised their friend was all this time in her own world of sad thoughts. "Bonnie?" she touched slightly her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she turned her questioning gaze slowly at immortal friend.

"What song to choose?" Elena asked from her place near bar.

"The same as always!" Caroline shouted back to her. Then she looked carefully at Bonnie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Everything alright..." she put smile on her face. "What are we going to do?" her eyes were back sober as she glanced above Caroline's shoulder at Elena climbing on the stage.

"We're going to do karaoke!" her blondie vampire friend was full of enthusiasm and Bonnie wondered if only she could see, how bad it could all end.

She shook her head.

"I'll watch you." she sat back but Caroline couldn't have let her do that. Beside 'Lady Marmalade' had just started playing from loudspeakers.

"One song. For me and Elena." she made puppy eyes and took her arm pulling witch before herself through the crowd. "It won't kill you!" she hissed as they stood finally all three at the stage.

Elena smiled brightly to her while Caroline started singing her part:

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?"

Then came chorus but Bonnie only stood there with her arms crossed on chest, as both her friends tried to keep her voices in tone. But the worst was yet to come... Lena singing Pink's part.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up." Seriously, for their own sake, it would be better if Elena didn't ever sing. Only thing that saved them from being throw away from this bar, was her dance. All males were glaring right now at the three girls on stage. Yeah, Lena was drunk and because of it her dance was, slightly speaking, provocative. "Boy drank all that Magnolia wine, on her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah..."

Bonnie tried silently to go away from the stage before she would be totally disgraced, when she thought her friends were too preoccupied with song. But Caroline noticed that and take her back gathering her arm.

"Your turn, sister" she whispered to her ear.

And Bonnie did it. Walked towards the microphone and sang one of the highest notes.

"Uuu..." she heard Caroline's voice behind her as a back-up but then it was only her.

"Nooo! Hey, hey!" She felt like some of her tamed power broke free. "Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey. Colour of café au lait..." Bonnie glared quickly at Caroline standing on left, then turned her gaze back in front of her. "...alright, made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, more, more, more!"

"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5..." Even Elena's voice sounded silky with slight Caroline's help in background. "Livin' the grey flannel life, oh pity..."

"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep: More, more, more... More!" Bonnie felt like her voice and body discover again their femininity. Her voice was made for this lyrics and moves became seducing.

"Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da, Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here..." _It wasn't such a bad idea_, Bonnie thought singing and smiling to her best friends standing on her left and right. "Mocha Choca latta ya ya, Creole Lady Marmalade..."

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir, ce soir? Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" her voice sounded strong but then she opened her eyes and unfortunately her gaze landed at the table just in front of stage and at the man who was sitting there smirking to her. In the most malicious way she could have thought.

Bonnie stopped singing in half tone, _how long had he been sitting here?_ She felt Caroline's glare on back of her head. That made her come back to reality where good fun of her friends was her only concern.

She put her chin up and sang her last sentence in clear voice looking straightly in Klaus's eyes to show him she wouldn't chicken out:

"Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, song girls were singing was obviously "Lady Marmalade" by Pink, Christina Aguilera, Lil Kim, Missy Elliot and Mya<strong>

**Still waiting for reviews! :)**


End file.
